Flag
by Sybil Rowan
Summary: Nikol and Lady Une have tea with Treize, but the topic turns to Trowa's performance. Nikol ends up resigned, but it could mean bad news for Trowa.


Title: Flag

Author: Sybil Rowan

Pairing(s)/Characters: No pairings/ story involves Nikol, Colonel Une, and Trowa Barton

Rating: K

Summary: Nikol and Lady Une have tea with Treize, but the topic turns to Trowa's performance. Nikol ends up resigned, but it could mean bad news for Trowa.

Warnings: none.

Author's Notes: This is written for the 'FicTicTacToe' community on Live Journal. My competitor is my hubby, WingedPanther73. We're posting these to our Live Journal blogs. My prompt is #6 "Flag."

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is owned by Bandai Sunrise.

Beta Reader/ Opponent: My wonderful hubby, WingedPanther73.

Word Count =

August 9, 2010 03:18pm

The lavish afternoon tea was not exactly Nikol's element. He preferred studying battle maps to gazing at the indigo flags with the Organization of the Zodiac Specials gold lion's head logo on them. They were around the perimeter of the large, well-manicured lawn. Each fluttered in the stiff April wind blowing across the Khushrenada estate in Luxembourg.

He looked towards the picturesque lake and saw Colonel Une, or rather, Lady Une, strolling arm in arm with General Treize Khushrenada. She was wearing a rose colored sun dress, high heels, and a white, wide-brimmed hat. Mister Khushrenada was also dressed casually in a plain, white shirt and gray slacks. They were the only other two people at this afternoon tea.

Nikol looked down at his immaculate OZ uniform. He had chosen to wear it, rather than casual clothing, because it was the first time he was to meet His Excellency. The greeting had been too brief; Mister Treize seemed intent on getting Lady Une alone. All Nikol could do was keep his eyes on them and hope that Lady Une would summon him for some reason.

A sudden gust of wind snapped the flags around; loud rustles distracted Nikol for a second. He looked back and saw Lady Une's skirt lift slightly, revealing a tantalizing bit of leg. He shook his head in aggravation; this should have been business, and his Colonel had a duty to introduce him for advancement. It was the Romefeller way.

Instead, she seemed intent on taking up the General's time with personal news. Certainly, time passed and it wasn't until five-thirty that they sat down for tea. Nikol hoped the topic of his latest efforts would be brought up by Lady Une to His Excellency. To his mortification, the topic he detested most was brought up.

"Lady Une tells me you have a prodigy among your new recruits, Nikol."

He fought down his scowl and shrugged. "I'm not sure. None have stood out, to my knowledge."

He didn't miss the flagging smile on Lady Une's face. She gave him a sharp glare. "You know the reference is to Trowa Barton. I want you to give an assessment to His Excellency."

Nikol's mind tracked around for a proper way to phrase it, but all he came up with was, "He's tolerable."

Treize nodded and sipped his tea. Lady Une looked thoughtful and very irritated. To Nikol's relief, the conversation went to other topics, and he and Lady Une left by limousine. On the way back to the spaceport, Lady Une was silent.

Nikol was glad for the silence, because he was trying to analyze what His Excellency's evaluation of him was. He was successful. He answered every question with quick wit. Yes, the General was very impressed.

When they arrived at the space port, he went around and helped Lady Une out of the limousine. He tucked her hand in the crook of his elbow, like any proper Romefeller noble, and led her to the base of the ramp to the space shuttle. She paused, giving him a scrutinizing look.

"Nikol, when we get back, I'm relieving you of training duties. It's obvious to His Excellency that your judgment is clouded by emotions."

"What? But I don't understand," he mumbled, freezing at her words.

"His Excellency has seen footage of Trowa's performance a week ago. He thinks you're foolish for undervaluing such a soldier." She was now giving him an openly hostile look.

"What will my new duties entail?"

"Guarding those scientists, of course. Now come along."

Nikol trailed behind Lady Une on the ramp to the space shuttle. At first there was disappointment, but then elation. He'd be in the perfect position to watch Barton and finally prove he was passing notes to those old men.


End file.
